While the valved closure of the present invention has been primarily developed for use in automotive radiators, and will be illustrated and described with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the device is capable of versatility in use in other environments and applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
In the technological area of valved closures for pressure vessels, such as automotive radiators, there exist certain problems, including the hazard of burned skin to one removing the cap of a hot radiator, the difficulty in removal and replacement of conventional caps even in the absence of hot fluid, as well as the constant likelihood of non-replacement, loss, and the like.
Other problems existing in current automotive radiator closures involve desired release of pressurized fluid at normal engine operating temperatures and collection of the fluid exteriorly of the radiator for return of the fluid to the radiator upon non-use and cooling of the engine. Such coolant overflow recovery systems have been lacking in reliability, so that expensive coolant is frequently lost with consequent engine overheating.